tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of regions of the United States
regions separated by color, with the nine divisions further separated by shading.]] The list of regions of the United States provides links to both interstate and intrastate regions. Interstate regions Official U.S. regions Many regions in the United States are defined in law or regulations by the federal government. Census Bureau-designated areas Regional divisions used by the United States Census Bureau: *Region 1 (Northeast) **Division 1 (New England) Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut **Division 2 (Mid-Atlantic) New York, Pennsylvania, New Jersey *Region 2 (Midwest) (Prior to June 1984, the Midwest Region was designated as the North Central Region.) **Division 3 (East North Central) Wisconsin, Michigan, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio **Division 4 (West North Central) Missouri, North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Minnesota, Iowa *Region 3 (South) **Division 5 (South Atlantic) Delaware, Maryland, District of Columbia, Virginia, West Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida **Division 6 (East South Central) Kentucky, Tennessee, Mississippi, Alabama **Division 7 (West South Central) Oklahoma, Texas, Arkansas, Louisiana *Region 4 (West) **Division 8 (Mountain) Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Arizona, New Mexico **Division 9 (Pacific) Alaska, Washington, Oregon, California, Hawaii Standard Federal Regions The ten standard Federal Regions were established by OMB (Office of Management and Budget) Circular A-105, "Standard Federal Regions," in April, 1974, and required for all executive agencies. In recent years, some agencies have tailored their field structures to meet program needs and facilitate interaction with local, state and regional counterparts. However, the OMB must still approve any departures. *Region I: Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, Vermont *Region II: New Jersey, New York, Puerto Rico, Virgin Islands *Region III: Delaware, District of Columbia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Virginia, West Virginia *Region IV: Alabama, Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, Mississippi, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee *Region V: Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Ohio, Wisconsin *Region VI: Arkansas, Louisiana, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Texas *Region VII: Iowa, Kansas, Missouri, Nebraska *Region VIII: Colorado, Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota, Utah, Wyoming *Region IX: Arizona, California, Hawaii, Nevada (American Samoa, Guam, Northern Mariana Islands, Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands) *Region X: Alaska, Idaho, Oregon, Washington Time Zones *Hawaii-Aleutian time zone (Hawaii) *Alaska Time Zone (Alaska) *Pacific Time Zone *Mountain Time Zone *Central Time Zone *Eastern Time Zone *Atlantic Time Zone (Puerto Rico) Intrastate regions Note:A lot of these regions will probably never warrant an article on Tractor Wiki but are included for completeness in this list of regions of the USA Alabama *Greater Birmingham *Black Belt *Central Alabama *Alabama Gulf Coast *Lower Alabama *Mobile Bay *North Alabama *Northeast Alabama *Northwest Alabama *South Alabama Alaska *Arctic Alaska *The Bush *Alaska Interior *Alaska North Slope *Alaska Panhandle *Aleutian Islands *Kenai Peninsula *Seward Peninsula *Southcentral Alaska *Southwest Alaska *Tanana Valley *Yukon-Kuskokwim Delta *Mat‑Su Valley Arizona *Arizona Strip *Grand Canyon *North Central Arizona *Northeast Arizona *Northern Arizona *Phoenix metropolitan area *Southern Arizona Arkansas *Northern Arkansas *Crowley's Ridge *the Delta *Northwest Arkansas *Central Arkansas *the River Valley *Southern Arkansas California *Northern California **Central California ***Central Coast (North) ****Big Sur ****Monterey Bay Area ****Salinas Valley ****Santa Cruz Mountains **Central Valley (North) ***Sacramento Valley ****Chico Area ****Greater Sacramento ****Yuba-Sutter Area *****Sutter Buttes ***Sacramento-San Joaquin River Delta ***San Joaquin Valley (North) ****Metropolitan Fresno ****Merced Area ****Modesto Area ****Stockton Area **San Francisco Bay Area ***East Bay ****Oakland–Alameda County ****Tri-Valley Area *****Amador Valley *****Livermore Valley *****San Ramon Valley ***North Bay ****Marin County ****Wine Country *****Napa Valley *****Russian River Valley *****Sonoma Valley ****Telecom Valley ***The Peninsula ****City and County of San Francisco ****San Mateo County ***South Bay ****Santa Clara Valley *****San Jose–Santa Clara County *****Silicon Valley **Sierra Nevada ***Gold Country ***Lake Tahoe ***Yosemite **Upstate California ***North Coast ****Emerald Triangle *****Lost Coast ****Klamath Mountains ****Mendocino Mountains ***Shasta Cascade ****Mount Shasta ****Redding Area ****Trinity Alps ***Tricorner Region/Surprise Valley ****Modoc Plateau ****Warner Mountains *Southern California **Central Coast (South) ***Oxnard Plain ***San Luis Obispo Area ***Santa Barbara Area **Central Valley (South) ***San Joaquin Valley (South) ****Bakersfield Area ****Visalia Area **Channel Islands ** South Coast *** Greater Los Angeles ****Los Angeles Basin ******Gateway Cities ******Los Angeles City *******East Los Angeles *******Harbor Area *******South Los Angeles *******Westside ******Palos Verdes Peninsula *****South Bay ******Beach Cities *****Conejo Valley *****San Gabriel Valley ****Crescenta Valley *****Peninsular Ranges (North) ******San Jacinto Mountains ******Santa Rosa Mountains *****Pomona Valley ****Puente Hills ****Santa Clarita Valley ****San Gabriel Mountains ****San Fernando Valley ****Santa Monica Mountains *****Hollywood Hills ****Orange County Area *****Santa Ana-Anaheim-Irvine, CA ******Santa Ana *****South Coast Metro ****Santa Ana Valley ****Saddleback Valley ****Santa Ana Mountains ***San Diego–Tijuana ****San Diego metropolitan area *****North County ******North County Coastal ******North County Inland *****East County *****South Bay *****Mountain Empire **Desert Region ***Eureka Valley ***Ivanpah Valley ****Antelope Valley ****Rainbow Basin ****Saline Valley ***Riverside-San Bernardino (Inland Empire) ****Death Valley ****Mojave Desert (High Desert) *****Victor Valley *****Morongo Basin ****Coachella Valley (Palm Springs Area) ****West Valley Region *****Cucamonga Valley *****Chino Valley ****Big Cities Region *****San Bernardino Area *****Riverside Area *****San Bernardino Valley *****San Jacinto Valley ****Mountain Areas *****San Bernardino Mountains *****Little San Bernardino Mountains ***Imperial Valley ****El Centro metropolitan area ****Sonoran Desert (Low Desert) *****Colorado Desert ******Salton Sink/Salton Sea ***Owens Valley Colorado thumb|An enlargeable map of the Front Range Urban Corridor of Colorado and Wyoming *Central Colorado (part of Southern Rocky Mountains) *Colorado Eastern Plains (part of High Plains and Great Plains) *Colorado Front Range (part of Front Range Urban Corridor) *Colorado Mineral Belt (part of Southern Rocky Mountains) *Colorado Western Slope (part of Southern Rocky Mountains and Colorado Plateau) *Denver-Aurora Metropolitan Area (part of Front Range Urban Corridor) *High Rockies (part of Southern Rocky Mountains) *Northwestern Colorado (part of Southern Rocky Mountains) *San Luis Valley *South-Central Colorado (part of Front Range Urban Corridor) *Southwestern Colorado (part of Southern Rocky Mountains and Colorado Plateau) Connecticut In Connecticut, there are 15 official regions, each with a regional government that serves for the absence of county government in Connecticut. There are also a fair number of unofficial regions in Connecticut with no regional government. *Coastal Connecticut *Connecticut Panhandle *New York Metropolitan Area/Gold Coast *Litchfield Hills *Naugatuck River Valley *Greater Bridgeport *Greater New Haven *Greater Hartford *Lower Connecticut River Valley *Quiet Corner *Southeastern Connecticut *Southwestern Connecticut Delaware *Delaware coast *Delaware Valley *Cape Region Florida *Big Bend *Central Florida **Greater Orlando *Everglades *First Coast *Florida Heartland *Florida Keys *Florida Panhandle **Emerald Coast *Fun Coast *Nature Coast *North Central Florida *South Florida metropolitan area **Gold Coast *Southwest Florida *Space Coast *Suncoast *Tampa Bay Area *Treasure Coast Georgia *Central Savannah River Area *Colonial Coast *North Georgia mountains *The Golden Isles of Georgia *Historic South *Inland Empire *Atlanta metropolitan area *Southern Rivers Physiographic Regions of Georgia *Appalachian Plateau *Ridge and Valley *Blue Ridge Mountains *Piedmont Plateau *Coastal Plain Hawaii *Hawaii / Big Island **Hamakua Coast **Puna District *Kahoolawe *Kauai *Lānai *Maui *Molokai *Niihau *Northwestern Hawaiian Islands *Oahu *Tahua Idaho *Idaho Panhandle *Magic Valley *Treasure Valley *Southern Idaho *Central Idaho *North Idaho *Eastern Idaho Illinois *Chicago metropolitan area *Champaign-Urbana Metropolitan Area *Central Illinois *Southern Illinois *Shawnee Hills *Fox Valley *Metro-East *American Bottom *The Tract *Northwestern Illinois *River Bend (Illinois) *Metro Lakeland *River Region Evening Edition Indiana *East Central Indiana *Indianapolis metropolitan area *Michiana *Northern Indiana *Northwest Indiana *Southern Indiana *Southwestern Indiana *Wabash Valley Iowa *Central Iowa *Des Moines metropolitan area *Iowa Great Lakes *Loess Hills *Quad Cities *East-Central Iowa *Eastern Iowa *Great River Road *Western Iowa Kansas *East-Central Kansas *Flint Hills *Kansas City Metropolitan Area *Red Hills *Smoky Hills *South Central Kansas *Southeast Kansas *Western Kansas Kentucky *The Bluegrass *Central Kentucky *Cumberland Plateau *Eastern Mountain Coal Fields *Kentucky Bend *The Knobs *Northern Kentucky *Pennyroyal Plateau *The Purchase *Western Coal Fields Louisiana *Acadiana :*Cajun Heartland :*River Parishes *Central Louisiana (Cen-La) *Florida Parishes *French Louisiana (Acadiana + Greater New Orleans) *Greater New Orleans *North Louisiana Maine *Down East *High Peaks / Maine Highlands *Kennebec Valley *Maine Highlands *Maine Lake Country *Maine North Woods *Mid Coast *Penobscot Bay *Southern Maine Coast *Western Maine Mountains Maryland *Baltimore-Washington Metropolitan Area *Chesapeake Bay *Eastern Shore of Maryland *Southern Maryland *Western Maryland *Capital region Massachusetts ]] *The Berkshires (map shown, right) *Cape Ann *Cape Cod *Central Massachusetts *Greater Boston *List of islands of Massachusetts (includes Martha's Vineyard and Nantucket) *Merrimack Valley *MetroWest *North Shore *Pioneer Valley *South Coast *South Shore *Western Massachusetts *Southeastern Massachusetts Michigan *Lower Peninsula ** Northern Michigan ** West Michigan, including Michiana ** Mid or Central Michigan ***Southern Michigan ** Flint/Tri-Cities *** The Thumb *** The Greater Tri Cities ** Southeast Michigan *** Metro Detroit *Upper Peninsula ** Copper Country ** Keweenaw Peninsula Minnesota *Arrowhead Region *Boundary Waters *Buffalo Ridge *Central Minnesota *Coulee Region *Iron Range *Minnesota River Valley *North Shore *Northwest Angle *Pipestone Region *Red River Valley *Southeast Minnesota *Twin Cities Metro Mississippi *Golden Triangle *Mississippi Plain *Mississippi Delta *Mississippi Gulf Coast *Natchez District *Pine Belt *Tennessee Valley Missouri *Lead Belt *Little Dixie *Bootheel *Natchez Trace *Dissected Till Plains *The Ozarks Montana *Bighorn Country *Eastern Montana *The Flathead *Glacier National Park *South Central Montana *Southwestern Montana *Western Montana *Glacier Country Nebraska *Nebraska Panhandle *Northwest Nebraska *Pine Ridge *Rainwater Basin *Sand Hills *Southeast Nebraska *Wildcat Hills Nevada *Black Rock Desert *Lake Tahoe *Las Vegas Valley *Mojave Desert *Pahranagat Valley *Sierra Nevada New Hampshire *Connecticut River Valley *Dartmouth-Lake Sunapee Region (overlaps with Connecticut River Valley) *Great North Woods Region *Lakes Region *Merrimack Valley **Golden Triangle *Monadnock Region (overlaps with Connecticut River Valley) *Seacoast Region *White Mountains New Jersey *North Jersey **Skylands ***Amwell Valley ***Black Dirt Region (shared with New York) ***Great Valley ****Sussex County Snow Belt ***Hunterdon Plateau ***Ridge-and-Valley Appalachians ***Highlands ***Somerset Hills ***The Sourlands **Gateway ***Chemical Coast/Soundshore ***Gold Coast ****North Hudson ***Meadowlands ***Pascack Valley ***Raritan Bayshore ***West Hudson *South Jersey **Shore Region ***Northern Headlands ****Irish Riviera ***Pine Barrens ***Bayshore **Delaware Valley ***Pine Barrens ***The Sourlands **Southern Shore ***Cape May ***The Glades ***Tri Cities (Bridgeton, Millville, Vineland) ***Tri-County Farm Belt **Greater Atlantic City Region ***Pine Barrens ***Central Corridor Piedmont Region New Mexico *Central New Mexico *New Mexico Bootheel *Eastern New Mexico *Northern New Mexico New York *Downstate New York **New York metropolitan area *** The Five Boroughs (New York City) **Long Island *** Nassau County *** Suffolk County *** The Hamptons *** North Shore (Gold Coast) *** South Shore *Upstate New York ** Western New York *** Holland Purchase *** Burned-over district ** Finger Lakes ** Leatherstocking Country ** Central New York *** Central New York Military Tract *** Phelps and Gorham Purchase ** Mohawk Valley ** Southern Tier ** Capital District ** North Country *** Adirondack Mountains ** Catskill Mountains *** Borscht Belt ** Hudson Valley *** Shawangunk Ridge ***Black Dirt Region (shared with New Jersey) North Carolina *Western North Carolina **Foothills ***South Mountains ***The Unifour (Catawba Valley Area) **High Country (Boone Area) **Land of the Sky ***Asheville metropolitan area ****Great Craggy Mountains ***Blue Ridge Mountains ****Black Mountains ****Brushy Mountains ****Great Balsam Mountains ****Unaka Mountains ****Unicoi Mountains ***Great Smoky Mountains ****Tennessee Valley *North Carolina Piedmont **Piedmont Crescent ***Metropolitan Charlotte (Metrolina) ****Lake Norman Area ***Metropolitan Piedmont Triad ****Sauratown Mountains ****Uwharrie Mountains ****Yadkin Valley ***The Research Triangle ****New Hope Valley ****Triangle East *Coastal Plain (Eastern North Carolina) **Fayetteville Metropolitan Area **Inner Banks ***Albemarle ***Crystal Coast ****Bogue Banks ***Down East ***Global TransPark Economic Development Area ***Tidewater ** Lower Cape Fear (Wilmington Area) **Outer Banks **Sandhills North Dakota *Badlands *Missouri Escarpment *Missouri River Corridor *Red River Valley Ohio *Connecticut Western Reserve (historic, now defunct) *Great Black Swamp (shared with Indiana) *Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky metropolitan area *Northeast Ohio (often used synonymously with Greater Cleveland, but also includes the counties of Ashtabula, Portage and Trumbull.) * The Lake Erie Islands *Miami Valley *Central Ohio *Northwest Ohio *Appalachian Ohio Oklahoma *South Central Oklahoma *Central Oklahoma *Cherokee Outlet *Green Country *Little Dixie *Northwestern Oklahoma *Kiamichi Country *Southwestern Oklahoma *Panhandle Oregon *The Cascades *Central Oregon *Columbia River Gorge *Columbia Plateau *Columbia River *Eastern Oregon *Goose Lake Valley *Harney Basin *High Desert *Inland Empire *Mount Hood Corridor *Oregon Coast *Palouse *Portland Metro *Rogue Valley *Southern Oregon *Treasure Valley *Tualatin Valley *Warner Valley *Western Oregon *Willamette Valley Pennsylvania *Allegheny National Forest *Coal Region *Cumberland Valley *Delaware Valley *Dutch Country *Endless Mountains *Happy Valley *Pennsylvania Highlands Region *Laurel Highlands *Lehigh Valley *Main Line *Northern Tier *Northeastern Pennsylvania *Northwest Region *Pittsburgh Metro Area *The Poconos *South Central Pennsylvania *Susquehanna Valley *Wyoming Valley *Western Pennsylvania Rhode Island *Block Island *Blackstone Valley *East Bay *West Bay *South County South Carolina Major Regions *The Upstate *The Midlands *The Lowcountry Travel/Tourism Regions *Grand Strand *The Lowcountry & Resort Islands *Lake Murray Country *Old 96 District *Olde English District *Pee Dee *Santee Cooper Country Geographical Regions *Blue Ridge Mountains *The Piedmont *The Sandhills *Coastal South Carolina *Sea Islands Other Regions *Rock Hill, South Carolina Area *Charleston metropolitan area *Columbia Metropolitan Area South Dakota *Badlands *Black Hills *Coteau des Prairies Tennessee Grand Divisions *East Tennessee *Middle Tennessee *West Tennessee Geographic Divisions *Highland Rim *Nashville Basin *Tennessee Valley Texas *Brazos Valley *Central Texas ** Texas blackland prairies ** The Hill Country *Gulf Coast ** Galveston Bay ** Greater Houston *East Texas ** Piney Woods *North Texas ** Dallas – Fort Worth Metroplex ** Texoma ** Rolling Hills *Northeast Texas *Piney Woods *South Texas ** Mission Country ** Rio Grande Valley *Southeast Texas ** Golden Triangle ** Greater Houston *Texas Urban Triangle *West Texas ** Edwards Plateau ** Llano Estacado ** Permian Basin ** South Plains ** Texas Panhandle (pictured) ** Trans-Pecos ** Great Plains Utah *Cache Valley *San Rafael Swell *Colorado Plateau *Dixie *Great Salt Lake Desert *Mojave Desert *Southeastern Utah *Southwestern Utah *Uinta Mountains *Wasatch Front *Wasatch Back *Wasatch Range Vermont *Northeast Kingdom *Champlain Valley *Mount Mansfield *Green Mountains Virginia *Tri-Cities, Virginia *King George *Eastern Shore *Hampton Roads *Historic Triangle *Middle Peninsula *New River Valley *Northern Neck *Northern Virginia *Richmond-Petersburg (aka Central Virginia) *Shenandoah Valley *South Hampton Roads *Southside Virginia *Southwest Virginia *Tidewater *Virginia Peninsula Washington *Central Washington *Columbia Plateau *Eastern Washington *Kitsap Peninsula *Long Beach Peninsula *Okanogan County *Olympic Peninsula *Puget Sound *San Juan Islands *Skagit Valley *Tri-Cities *Walla Walla Valley *Western Washington *Yakima Valley West Virginia *Eastern Panhandle **Potomac Highlands *North-Central West Virginia *Northern Panhandle *Southern West Virginia Wisconsin *Central Plain *Door Peninsula *Eastern Ridges and Lowlands *Lake Superior Lowland *Northern Highland *Western Upland Wyoming *Grand Teton *Powder River Country *Yellowstone National Park See also *Geography of the United States *Historic regions of the United States *Nine Nations of North America *Political divisions of the United States *United States metropolitan area *United States territory * U.S. Library of Congress Map of the US Regions Notes List of regions of the United States List of regions of the United States